The present invention relates to radio frequency (RF) antennas and, more particularly to an RF antenna that employs a unitary, metallic, surface mounting structure that additionally serves as the ground plane for the antenna.
In RF communication systems and, specifically, utility meter fixed network systems, the RF antenna that transmits the utility consumption data is most often integral to the utility meter transceiver. The utility meter transceiver is, in turn, most often integral to the utility meter box. Thus, when mounting the utility meter box, or when mounting other system RF devices that transmit data via an integral antenna, it is possible for the integral antenna to be shielded by terrain features or structures, e.g., buildings, subway tunnels, etc., such that propagation from the RF antenna is not acceptable and the utility meter data is not obtainable.
One solution to this problem is to provide a different technology mix of meters and transceivers suitable to the shielded location. However, the use of such a technology mix usually results in added installation cost and added complexity to the overall RF system.
A radio frequency (RF) antenna of the present invention generally comprises an electrical conductor and a unitary, metallic, surface mounting structure. The electrical conductor, the antenna""s radiating element, is secured to the metallic surface mounting structure so that the electrical conductor may use the metallic surface mounting structure not only as a surface mount but additionally as a ground plane. The metallic surface mounting structure is presented in a cross-configuration having outward extending arms (radials). The arms perform the ground plane function and are bent to a desired angle to produce a desired radiation pattern and/or impedance. A plastic radome with a metallic insert is preferably used to cover the electrical conductor and to secure the electrical conductor to the surface mounting structure.
A method of assembling the radio frequency antenna of the present invention generally comprises the steps of forming a unitary, surface mounting structure from a metallic material, the formed surface mounting structure having a number of extending arms that are bent to a desired angle, and securing an electrical conductor to the surface mounting structure.